Shoes Accident
by Delevingne
Summary: Haruno Sakura, dengan mudahnya menerima taruhan dari seorang Yamanaka Ino, menawarkan taruhan bodoh yang bisa menghancurkan harga dirinya di depan Seniornya kampusnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Sampai dimana sebuah insiden kecelakaan kecil merubah segalanya./"Kak, aku ingin bertanya, apa Kak Sasuke sudah punya pacar?"


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Shoes Accident**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Aku berlari dengan langkah tergesa-gesa memasuki lorong di lantai tiga sebuah kampus ternama di Jepang. Napasku berubah pendek karena jarak yang kutempuh selama berlari hampir lima puluh meter dari gerbang kampus.

Alarm sialanku tidak berbunyi dikarenakan baterainya yang habis. Seharian aku habiskan untuk mengumpat dan menaruh ponsel kesayanganku di atas wastafel kamar mandi. Melihat jam satu menit sekali.

Tapi tetap saja, aku terlambat.

Lorong tampak sepi. Keringat sudah mengalir dengan derasnya membasahi pelipisku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku keras-keras. Takut jika dosen sangar itu masuk ke dalam kelas dan menghukummu habis-habisan.

Aku bernapas lega. Kelas masih terasa lenggang. Beberapa anak memilih untuk membaca dan mendengarkan musik, menunggu dosen itu datang.

Aku mengambil tempat di samping Ino yang tersenyum miring menatapku. Ia sedang sibuk memakan keripik kentangnya. Menatapku dengan pandangan mengejeknya.

"Kau terlambat, Sakura."

Aku menghembuskan napas. Masih menetralisir napasku. Ino menyodorkan sebotol minuman untukku. Aku meliriknya, mengangkat kedua alisku dan memandangnya. Kemudian, ia tertawa keras.

"Sakura, aku benar-benar ingin tertawa melihatmu. Apa kau takut dengan taruhan kita waktu itu?"

Aku mengambil botol di tangan Ino dengan wajah merajuk. Tentu saja aku masih ingat tentang taruhan konyol yang mempertaruhkan harga diriku. Aku tidak takut dengan taruhan itu, tapi … kalau ini berkaitan dengan seseorang yang kau suka, bagaimana?

Ino menyadari raut wajahku yang sempat memucat. Ia terkekeh, menutup bungkus keripik kentangnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia tampak lebih santai dengan kemeja hijaunya dan rok hitam selututnya.

"Ini mudah, Sakura."

Aku sedikit membanting botol malang itu kasar. Ino menatapku dengan pandangan gelinya. Aku biasanya tidak mudah terkalahkan dan saat aku kalah taruhan dengannya, ia sangat senang. Bahkan bisa dibilang, ia bahagia.

"Kaupikir ia mau jika aku memintanya untuk berfoto bersama? Kau gila." Aku bersungut-sungut sembari memijit kepalaku yang berdenyut. Memikirkan cara lain agar Ino melupakan taruhan bodohnya itu dan aku bersedia melakukan apa saja asal tidak berkaitan dengan _lelaki_ itu.

Ino tertawa. Ia menggendikan bahunya tak peduli. Lalu, anak-anak yang tadinya bercanda bersama tampak hening seketika saat ada sosok pria berambut panjang dengan tatapan tajamnya sedang melangkah dengan hentakkan keras ke dalam kelas.

Ino langsung menghentikan tawanya dalam sekejap. Begitu pula aku. Diam-diam aku mensyukuri kehadiran dosen sangar yang terkadang meminta diriku untuk melakukan tindak kekerasan padanya. Ia begitu keras kepala, _nyolot_ , dan menyebalkan. Sangat-sangat-sangat menyebalkan.

Aku masih tersenyum memandangi dosen pria yang aku taksir berumur lima puluh ke atas. Ia mendongak, menatap mataku yang sedang terpaku menatapnya sembari tersenyum tak jelas. Tatapan matanya menajam, dan aku seolah tidak memedulikannya.

"Haruno Sakura, hentikan senyum menggelikanmu itu atau aku akan menghukummu keluar kelas selama pelajaran berlangsung!" bentaknya dan aku menundukkan kepalaku. Mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat di bawah meja dan menyumpah dirinya diam-diam.

Sial.

.

.

Ino tertawa ketika dosen itu berulang kali memanggilku dengan logat asingnya yang begitu kental. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan pelajarannya dan dosen itu menyadarinya.

Ia berulang kali membentakku, meneriaki namaku dan terkadang ia menggebrak mejaku di saat aku sedang melamun. Aku baru tiga bulan bersekolah di sini dan ia sepertinya begitu memusuhiku.

Oke, kita sama. Aku juga benci dirinya.

Ino menepuk bahuku dengan tawanya yang masih mengalun di bibirnya. Dosen itu masih ada di dalam kelas. Aku dan Ino sedang beristirahat sembari menikmati pemandangan para mahasiswa yang lewat di depan kami.

Lalu, dosen menyebalkan itu keluar dengan wajah datarnya. Ia sempat menatapku dan berpura-pura untuk tidak menatapnya. Aku mendengar suara tawa tertahan dari Ino di sampingku.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap dosen itu, ia memandangku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Penuh intimidasi dan aura dingin yang bersamaan. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, mendapati aku yang memakai _flatshoes_ hitam dan ia menatapku. Aura kemarahan terpancar di dalam matanya.

Ino menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Ya, Tuhan, aku benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini mahasiswi kelas Pendidikan diwajibkan memakai sepatu pantopel hitam berhak tiga centimeter yang sudah berlaku dari tahun ke tahun.

Lalu, tatapan matanya jatuh menatap kemejaku yang aku gulung hingga siku tanganku. Serius. Aku tidak nyaman memakai kemeja ini. Ini milik sepupu perempuanku, ia dengan senang hati meminjamkan kemejanya untukku.

Aku menarik napas. Menyadari raut wajah dosen itu yang semakin menguar karena kemarahan yang memuncak. Aku bodoh, aku terburu-buru pergi ke kampus dan melupakan sepatu sialan ini.

Aku berlari di susul Ino yang mengikuti di belakangku. Dosen itu—Orochimaru, berlari mengejar kami sampai ke ujung tangga. Napasku terengah-engah dan tenaga dosen galak itu masih saja tidak berkurang.

"Sakura, kita bersembunyi saja." Ino menarikku menuju lorong terdekat dari kelas. Aku masih diam, menarik tanganku dari genggaman Ino dan berlari menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru.

Aku mengabaikan tanda kuning yang ada di dekat lantai tangga. Aku terus berlari untuk menghindari kejaran dosen menyebalkan itu sampai dimana kakiku tergelincir genangan air dan jatuh dari anak tangga ke lima menuju lantai bawah.

Aku tidak memperhatikan wajah kacauku yang terjatuh membentur dinding mading. Aku lebih memedulikan kakiku dan tanganku yang sedikit memar dan akan membiru sepertinya.

Untung saja lorong ini cukup sepi. Aku bersyukur dalam hati dan ketika aku mendongak, aku mendapati wajah Ketua BEM kampus bersama dua orang lelaki lainnya sedang berdiri, mengamatiku dengan tatapan penuh iba dan sedikit terselip rasa geli di sana.

Aku berusaha berdiri. Tersenyum meskipun kondisiku tidak baik-baik saja.

Sial, wajahku memerah.

Lalu, salah satu dari lelaki itu—Shimura Sai, Ketua Organisasi Extracuriculer, menatapku dengan geli. Ia hendak mengulurkan bantuannya namun tertahan dengan tubuh lain yang berdiri menghalanginya.

Aku kembali merapikan pakaianku yang berantakan. Bagaimana pun juga, aku terjatuh dengan sangat tidak _elite_ -nya, menimbulkan tawa bagi siapa saja yang melihatku tadi. Tapi, untung saja, Kakak kelas ini cukup baik untuk tidak menertawaiku, meskipun sepertinya mereka ingin sekali menertawai kebodohanku.

Aku berdeham kecil, menutupi rasa maluku. "Maaf, aku terpeleset. Di sana sangat licin." Wajahku memerah ketika ditatap mata kelam tajam yang begitu mengintimidasi. Aku masih tersenyum sampai suara teriakan Ino berhasil menolongku.

"Sakura, astaga, aku tertawa keras-keras di sana saat kau terjatuh."

Ino mendekatiku dengan wajah tak bersalahnya. Ia tidak memedulikan adanya orang lain yang sedang menatap ke arah kami.

"Oh, hai, Kak Sasuke," sapanya ramah. Lalu, senyumnya semakin mengembang saat melihat wajah Sai yang tersenyum tipis padanya. "Hai, Kak Sai. Senang bisa melihatmu di sini."

Ino memanfaatkanku untuk saling bertatapan dengan laki-laki yang begitu dipujanya saat ia menginjakkan kaki di sini untuk pertama kalinya. Sai tampak tidak keberatan dengan tingkah Ino yang menurutku sudah diluar batasannya sebagai junior.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Menyadari tatapan Uchiha Sasuke—Ketua BEM yang masih menatapku tajam. Aku menyadari kelakuan konyolku saat sepatuku masih tertinggal di anak tangga. Aku kembali dengan wajah memerah dan berlari meninggalkan Ino yang berteriak padaku.

Ya, Tuhan, tolong aku. Wajahku tidak bisa terkontrol saat ini. Begitu kacau.

.

.

"Sakura! Ayo, kita harus datang ke seminar," Ino menarikku dengan tenaga supernya saat aku berlari ke kantin untuk menghindarinya. Lebih tepatnya aku menghindari seminar itu. Bagaimana tidak? Uchiha Sasuke yang akan menyampaikan pidatonya dan aku harus memandangi wajah tampan itu lama-lama? Oh, aku tidak akan kuat dengan pesonanya.

"Ini kesempatanmu! Ingat taruhan itu?" Ino menatapku dengan tajam. Aku tidak mungkin melupakan taruhan itu. Meskipun aku harus berlutut pada Ino dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk melupakan taruhannya, itu tidak akan mungkin. Sangat mustahil.

Aku melangkah menuju aula besar. Uchiha Sasuke sudah duduk di kursi yang disediakan panita kampus dan mata tajamnya menatapku yang baru saja datang dengan Ino yang menarik tanganku.

Aku menatap pada bangku kosong yang ada di tengah aula. Aku memilih tempat di dekat dinding agar aku bisa tertidur atau bersembunyi di antara tubuh para tamu seminar yang lain. Aku benar-benar lelah, aku mengantuk. Dan seminar ini pasti akan memakan waktu yang lama.

Ino menatap penuh antusias karena adanya Shimura Sai yang tentunya akan menjadi pengisi acara dengan pidato singkatnya dan juga senyum menawannya yang ditunggu-tunggu para wanita yang datang seminar hari ini.

Lalu, pintu aula tertutup tiba-tiba. Aku menatap malas pada pembawa acara yang aku kenal bernama Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas Manajemen, kelas yang sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Lelaki itu cukup baik, ia yang menjadi mentorku saat kami menjalani masa-masa ospek dulu. Ia cukup ramah di balik sikapnya yang begitu menakutkan dan terkadang agak konyol.

Acara pun dimulai. Aku memposisikan tasku dengan nyaman di sandaran kursi. Mulai memejamkan mata karena suara-suara dari sang pengisi acara bagaikan melodi pengantar tidurku dan membawaku ke dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

Ino mendorongku dengan keras dan aku hampir terjatuh dari tempatku duduk saat ini. Aku membuka mataku, langsung terjaga dan menatap mata birunya yang memandangku tajam tanpa rasa bersalah. Wajahnya mengetat dan rahangnya mengeras. Tapi bibirnya bergetar, ia menatapku dan menggunakan isyarat matanya saat aku mulai menyadari kalau kini tatapan para tamu seminar mengarah padaku.

Aku mengusap wajahku yang masih mengantuk dengan perasaan berdebar. Aku benar-benar malu sekarang. Tapi sungguh, rasa kantukku tidak bisa tertahan lagi.

Lalu, sebuah dehaman yang cukup keras menyadarkanku. Di sana, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah angkuhnya menatapku dingin. Aku menyadari kesalahanku, dan aku menatapnya dengan wajah bersalah.

"Apa kaupikir itu sopan? Tertidur di acara seminar resmi ini dan mengabaikan pidato pentingku?" Katanya tajam. Aku menahan napas mendengar adanya nada kemarahan terselip di suaranya. Ia menggeram rendah dan aku mendengar _mic_ malang itu sedikit berbunyi nyaring.

Aku berdiri, menatapnya dengan senyuman terbaikku. "Maaf. Aku lelah. Aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik."

Aku melirik Ino yang duduk tegang di tempatnya. Ia sepertinya takut jika harus mendapat masalah dengan seseorang yang menduduki jabatan penting di Kampus ini. Kondisiku benar-benar buruk dan aku tidak memedulikannya. Ino tahu jelas bagaimana diriku.

Ia menatapku dengan tajam. Aku membalasnya masih dengan senyuman kecilku. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan perhatian dari tamu seminar mengarah padaku. "Kak, aku ingin bertanya. Aku mendengar semua isi pidatomu dalam mimpiku," aku berdeham, memberanikan diri dan membuang jauh-jauh rasa maluku. "Apa kau punya pacar?"

Dan Ino menutup wajahnya yang terkejut menatapku. Aku menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyesal sebelum aku menyelinap pergi dari tamu seminar dan berlari keluar.

Ya, Tuhan, aku harus pindah dari kampus ini secepatnya.

.

.

Aku melangkah memasuki gerbang kampus dengan napas pendek. Aku berdoa sepanjang malam agar Tuhan mau mengabulkan doaku untuk tidak bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, aku sangat malu. Kemarin kakiku terkilir dan aku memaksakan diri untuk berlari. Kondisi badanku juga tidak baik. Dan sekarang aku sudah sehat total. Berterimakasihlah pada Tanteku yang sangat baik dan penyayang itu, mau merawat diriku yang begitu konyol ini.

Hari ini aku berpakaian rapi. Memakai kemeja hijau muda dan blazer hitam yang menutupi kemeja milikku. Aku memakai rok hitam selutut yang diperintahkan sesuai dengan tata tertib yang berlaku. Tidak lupa sepatu pantopel hitam berhak setinggi tiga _centimeter_.

Aku anak yang penurut 'kan?

Rambutku terkuncir tinggi dan rapi. Aku sudah siap memulai hariku. Masih terselip doa agar aku tidak bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke atau siapa pun yang berkaitan dengan dirinya. Tidak untuk hari ini.

Aku tersenyum pada Ino yang melambaikan tangannya dari dalam lorong. Aku melangkah untuk menyusulnya sampai di mana tubuh tinggi Uchiha Sasuke menghalangi pandanganku.

Aku mendongak, mundur secara tidak sadar untuk menghindari tatapan tajamnya yang begitu mengintimidasi. Aku tidak melihat Ino lagi setelah itu. Ia hilang bagaikan ditelan bumi. Pergi mendahuluiku ke dalam kelas.

"Aku belum menjawab pertanyaanmu 'kan?"

Sial. Laki-laki super tampan ini sangat menggoda imanku. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus berdekatan dengan jarak yang terlalu intim seperti ini.

Aku menelan ludah gugup. Berusaha bersikap santai. "Tidak perlu dijawab. Abaikan saja, Kak. Aku sedang mengigau waktu itu." Aku melangkah menghindari tatapannya dengan senyum menyesal.

Ia hanya menggendikan bahunya, seolah tidak peduli dengan jawabanku. Lalu, tatapan matanya melembut ke arahku. "Sepulang nanti, aku menunggumu di taman sekolah. Kupikir bagus jika kita berfoto bersama di sana. Hanya berdua saja." Ia memberikanku senyum mautnya, aku baru melihatnya sejak aku masuk ke dalam kampus ini untuk pertama kalinya. Bagaikan terhipnotis, aku melupakan wajah dingin penuh intimidasi itu dalam sekejap. Tergantikan dengan senyumnya yang begitu menawan.

Aku menoleh gugup saat ia melangkah pergi meninggalkanku sendiri terpaku di depan teras. Aku melihat seringai di wajahnya sebelum aku berlari ke dalam kelas dengan wajah memerah.

Aku harus berpikir ulang untuk pindah dari kampus ini sepertinya.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

A/N:

Garing ya wkwkw serius mau coba bikin fluff singkat tapi kayaknya gagal total. Dan idenya mentok, itu cuma _share_ pengalaman pribadi aja wkwk. Jangan diikutin oke? Saya memang nista :")

Itu pengalaman saya waktu ikut seminar dua minggu lalu, ehem, ehem, jangan kepoin lebih lanjut lagi, ya. Sampai ketemu di fic lainnya! :"3

Lots of love

Delevingne

.

.

.

 **Omake.**

Sasuke memandang kepergian gadis merah muda itu yang memaksakan berlari dengan kakinya sedikit pincang dan wajahnya yang beberapa kali ia tatap sedang menahan sakit.

Ia tentu tahu siapa nama gadis itu, Haruno Sakura. Yang pernah mendapatkan hukuman mencabuti rumput liar di taman depan kampus hanya karena tidak memakai kalung _name-tag_ nya saat ospek dan wajah gadis itu yang kesal karena berkali-kali seniornya memarahi kecerobohannya.

Dan Sasuke tidak menyangka ia akan dipertemukan lagi dengan gadis itu di saat ia sedang berbicara mengenai seminar sore nanti bersama dua rekannya, Shimura Sai dan wakilnya, Juugo.

Ia tentu harus menahan tawanya saat gadis itu terjatuh dari tangga dengan keras dan harus menahan malu serta rasa sakit di kaki dan tangannya yang memar. Ingin sekali Sasuke membantunya dan rasa ingin mengobati gadis itu begitu besar harus ia tahan.

Sampai tatapan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok gadis merah muda yang tertidur dengan pulasnya di acaranya kali ini. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan debaran jantungnya yang menggila seiring matanya yang tidak bisa lepas menatap wajah gadis itu.

Bahkan saat acara seminar selesai ia mengejar Yamanaka Ino, sahabat dari Haruno Sakura dan menanyakan ada apa antara dirinya dan Sakura sampai gadis itu berani menanyakan hal pribadi padanya dengan suara mungilnya yang lantang.

Ino tertawa kecil. Sasuke menyadari wajah Ino yang menyesal menatapnya. "Kami membuat taruhan. Aku dan Sakura berada di dalam kelas yang sama dan Sakura itu sulit sekali bangun pagi. Ia datang terlambat dan dosen tidak pernah mengetahuinya. Jadi, saat ia datang terlambat dan dosen sudah ada di dalam kelas. Ia kalah taruhan denganku," Ino menjawab dengan hati-hati. Tatapan Sasuke tampak berbeda sekilas.

"Lalu, ada apa antara kau dan Sai?"

Ino memerah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang begitu _to the point_ padanya. "Aku mendapat nilai jauh di bawah Sakura saat kuis. Ia menyuruhku untuk mendekati Kak Sai dan meminta nomornya."

Sasuke mengerti. Itu sebabnya mengapa Sai sering menghapus _chat_ dari Ino diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sasuke sudah tahu kalau Sai sedang gencar mendekati adik kelasnya yang berambut pirang dari kelas Pendidikan.

Suatu kebetulan 'eh?

"Kau membuat taruhan apa dengan Sakura?"

Ino membelalakkan matanya sebentar. Kemudian, senyum jahil terulas di bibir tipisnya.

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk berfoto bersama berdua denganmu dan menguploadnya di _Instagram_ miliknya."


End file.
